Shirohebi-sama
Shirohebi is a white lamia who was a former resident of Yamatai Village. She also has a younger sister that bears the same name, but the two sister do not get along. Biography Past The two Shirohebis were related to Queen Lamia. When the queen unexpectedly died, the elder Shirohebi was nominated as a successor. However, a large fight broke out over the matter of succession and, ultimately, no one obtained the position. Shirohebi came to hate humans when they grew violent and kicked her out of the village long ago, and in anger she began attacking humans in return. Chapter 2 The elder sister is mentioned by the younger Shirohebi when she meets Luka. Later, while Luka, Sara, Granberia, and Queen Elf are discussing a rogue monster named Black Alice at Fairy’s Island, the elder Shirohebi is seen feasting on semen and commenting on how foolish her younger sister is for supporting coexistence and that humans should only be preyed upon. A voice rings out and agrees with her; it is Black Alice, and she invites Shirohebi to join her cause and attack humans. Although Shirohebi states that rebelling against the Monster Lord would gravely displease her, Black Alice tells her not to worry, for she is indeed the 8th Monster Lord and proves it by empowering Shirohebi. Chapter 3 After Goddess Ilias declares war against all of mankind, the elder Shirohebi leads the assault on Yamatai Village. Her younger sister is shocked, but the elder knocks her out before announcing that the feast has begun. Luka later arrives to intercept the attacking forces and defeats the elder Shirohebi. The sealed white snake then tries to slither away until the recovered younger Shirohebi scoops her up and puts her in a jar. The sealed Shirohebi angrily hisses until her sister tells her to stop or she will make her into soup, but states it is a joke and she will never eat her sister no matter how evil she becomes. One month after Ilias's defeat, the elder Shirohebi is unsealed, but struggles to apologize. The younger says that the elder is being tsundere about it, who scoffs, saying there is no "-dere". Monsterpedia Entry “Once departing Yamatai Village for the mountains, she returned leading a band of monsters to attack it. She was recruited by Black Alice in order to take over Yamatai Village. Since she intended to rule over the village, and not destroy it, she avoided widespread slaughter in the attack. Both sisters seem to be related to the late Queen Lamia. Directly following the Queen Lamia’s unexpected death, though her name was originally put forward as a successor, a large fight broke out over who would claim the seat. Due to this repeated rivalry for the position, the seat of Queen Lamia is still vacant.” Attacks Boy Squeezing: Normal attack. Ascending Suck: Normal attack. Breast Pressure: Normal attack. *Wind Spirit Summon: Causes all attacks to hit three times. *Earth Spirit Summon: Causes binds to be inescapable. Leads to The White Snake's Bind on the next turn. *The White Snake's Bind: Triggers bind status. Snake Squeeze: Binded attack. Shirohebi’s Comforting: Binded attack. Hits twice. Snake Mating: Binded attack that leads to one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle isn't too difficult, because her only clinchers are Wind Spirit Summon and Earth Spirit Summon, so counter with Gnome and Sylph, respectively. Alice's Frost Ozma is effective against the cold-blooded creature. Apply Serene Mind and Daystar, and the rest is just straightforward. If Luka is defeated, he is endlessly raped and his semen is squeezed for the rest of his life. If Luka is defeated by ' Shirohebi’s Comforting' it leads to an extended ending. Evaluation “My, you sure do love Lamias. Any shape, size or color does it for you, I see. Do you prefer albinos the most, now? Since she’s a monster, serene state should be good… But since her binding attack is powerful, Gnome is preferred. In addition, she can summon spirits and earth and wind. When she does, counter it with the opposite spirit. Since she’s a disgusting snake, ice is effective. Exploit that Monster Lord’s ice magic to freeze her. In addition, if you lose to a specific attack, she will insult you further… Not that you care, I’m sure. Now go, oh brave Luka. By the way, don’t forget to kill the sister too.” Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Lamias Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Yamatai Village